


Who Do You Belong To?

by shaylea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Control, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/pseuds/shaylea
Summary: All their troubles behind them now, Steve and Bucky are finding a way to live with the repercussions.





	Who Do You Belong To?

Steve’s breathing is nearly out of control when Bucky grabs him.

“Stop.”

They’re in the conference room, it’s a meet-and-greet with several dozen political types, a Pepper thing to keep the powers-that-be compliant, but one too many of them has pissed Steve off. Bucky has learned the warning signs; they’re different to what they were when Steve was tiny and constantly on the boil. Captain America has taught Steve patience and control, but sometimes his grip on them frays and the tight muscle in his jaw and the lack of blinking are the first alerts.

“I’m fine,” Steve grits between his teeth.

Bucky lets his left hand curl tightly around Steve’s forearm until he sees the ghost of a flinch that Steve can’t hide from him. “Who do you belong to?” he asks, so low that only Steve with his enhanced hearing can make out the words.

“Not here, Buck.”

“Who do you belong to?”

Steve tries to jerk away without being obvious. “I said I’m fine. Stop this, it’s not necessary.”

“Who do you belong to?” Bucky doesn’t let go. Instead he tightens his fingers further, mentally apologising for the deep bruises he’s digging into Steve’s skin because even though Steve heals quickly it doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel the pain. But right now that’s exactly what Bucky needs him to feel since he’s so far gone he won’t listen.

“You’re making a scene,” Steve warns tightly. “This isn’t the place. Let go of me. I have to go and speak to that senator over there.”

“Who do you belong to?”

“Damn it, Bucky.” Steve finally looks at him, eyes narrowed and livid. “This is inappropriate. As your captain I’m ordering you to stop.”

And as the man who loves him, there isn’t a chance that Bucky will. “Tell me who you belong to, Steve.”

It shouldn’t be this hard and usually it isn’t, but Steve is so wound up tonight he’s not capable of allowing this, of letting go even this tiny little bit, which is why Bucky can’t let it go. He gazes implacably back into those fiery blue eyes and lets his own harden, making it clear that there isn’t a chance in hell he’s going to back down. All Steve has to say is a single word and the fact that he’s refusing tells Bucky all he needs to know.

The senator approaches. “Captain America!”

“Now, Steve, or I will physically take you out of here.”

Steve ignores him. “Senator Ryan, it’s good to see you.” But Bucky hasn’t let go of his right arm, so Steve is forced to flap the drink in his left hand as a kind of greeting. “I was hoping to talk with you this evening.”

Right then. “I apologise, Senator Ryan,” Bucky says with his most charming smile despite the fact the fucker hasn’t bothered to so much as glance at him, “but Steve has to take an urgent call. He’ll be back with you as soon as possible.”

Steve could have fought him. If Steve refused to move, Bucky couldn’t take him out of there short of throwing him over his shoulder, but Steve’s feet respond to Bucky’s tug. His body knows what he needs, even if his frantic, resistant brain is fighting them both. Bucky pulls him down the hallway to his own office.

“Get inside.”

Steve hisses as Bucky pushes him into the edge of the table. “Get your fucking hands off me, Buck. I only came with you for damage control, because you are completely out of order and you were about to embarrass yourself, me, and Tony and Pepper, and that’s unaccept--“

“Who do you belong to?” Bucky catches Steve’s fist in midair, twists him around so that he’s bent over the desk, Bucky heavy and implacable over him, forcing him down. “Tell me, Stevie.”

“Fuck you.” Steve rears his head, but Bucky’s fast enough that his nose escapes being smashed.

“You belong to me,” he says. “No matter what the rest of the world thinks, however much they want of you, not a single part of you belongs to them. Everything about you belongs to me. To me, Steve. Not to them, not even to yourself. Now tell me.”

“Bucky....” Steve’s voice cracks. “Don’t.”

“You don’t have to be in control. You don’t have to please any of them. All you have to do is belong to me. Remember? Tell me.”

“I….” Bucky feels the shudder that rolls through Steve’s body beneath him. “I can’t. I can’t right now. I can’t be…..this….and go back there and keep smiling and shaking hands and being---being him. Don’t ask me to.”

Bucky’s heart wants to break at the pain in Steve’s voice, but this is good. This means they’re getting somewhere, Steve has stopped hiding from him. “You can,” he says. “You can and you will. You know why? Because you are this and you are him. And both, both Steve Rogers and Captain America, belong to who?”

“Y-you,” Steve says on a rapid exhalation as the fight suddenly evaporates from him and his body sags beneath Bucky, going soft and pliant as their code word leaves his mouth. “I belong to you.”

“Yes, you do.” Bucky drops a swift kiss on the back of Steve’s neck. “Say it again.”

“Buck--“

“Again.”

“I belong to you.”


End file.
